Nach der Katastrophe
"Nach der Katastrophe" (Originaltitel: "Welcome to Kanagawa") ist die 79.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in den USA zum ersten Mal am 06.01.2008 auf ABC ausgestrahlt. ProSieben wird die Episode im Herbst 2008 in Deutschland senden. Inhaltsangabe Der Tornado ist vorüber und in der Wisteria Lane wird Schadensbegrenzung betrieben. Verletzte werden versorgt, Tote geborgen und in den Trümmern von Karen McCluskeys Haus suchen Helfer nach Lynettes Familie und Ida Greenberg. Lynettes Freundinnen trösten sie und sprechen ihr Mut zu, nur Edie hält es für besser, Lynette schon auf die bevorstehende Möglichkeit, dass ihre Kinder und ihr Mann tot sind, vorzubereiten und ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen zu machen. Schließlich werden Tom und die Kinder jedoch gefunden und die Familie Scavo liegt sich in den Armen. Zur Trauer von Karen jedoch hat Ida Greenberg es nicht geschafft. Als sie davon erfährt, ist sie bestürzt. Edie stellt sich neben sie und nimmt tröstend ihre Hand. Katherine und Adam müssen die Leiche von Sylvia identifizieren, die vom Tornado mitgerissen wurde. Adam ist erleichtert, dass das Kapitel Sylvia damit nun endlich abgeschlossen ist, aber Katherine macht ihm klar, dass das für sie nichts ändert. Sie möchte, dass er unverzüglich auszieht. Karen und Lynette packen Idas Sachen, die von ihren Verwandten später abgeholt werden sollen. Dabei geraten sie ins Gespräch über die alte Frau, die als junges Mädchen einmal eine viel versprechende Hoffnung im Baseball war. Parker kommt hinzu und erzählt den beiden, dass Ida ihnen das Leben gerettet habe. Als der Sturm anbrach und Tom von seinem Asthma ohnmächtig geworden war, hat sie die Kinder unter der sicheren Treppe platziert, so dass für sie selbst schließlich kein Platz mehr war. Lynette bekommt ein schlechtes Gewissen und ihr wird erstmals bewusst, was für eine tolle Person Ida Greenberg wirklich war. Bree, Orson und das Baby ziehen vorübergehend bei den Mayers ein, bis ihr Haus wiederhergestellt ist. Susan und Julie erinnern sich mit Schrecken zurück an die anstrengende Zeit, als die beiden bei Bree Unterschlupf fanden, und hoffen, dass Brees Haus bald wieder hergerichtet ist. Gaby ist bei Victors Beerdigung, wo sie auf dessen Vater trifft. Der erklärt ihr, dass sie von Victors Erbe keinen Cent sehen wird, da all sein Besitz auf den Namen seines Vaters ausgeschrieben ist und er nicht zulässt, dass die Frau, die Victors Herz gebrochen hat, dafür auch noch belohnt werden solle. Außerdem schickt er sie aus dem Gottesdienst mit der Drohung, dass er sonst allen von ihrer Affäre erzählen will. Gaby hat keine andere Wahl und muss die Beerdigung verlassen. Später erzählt sie Carlos im Krankenhaus davon, der eine Augenbinde trägt und große Schmerzen hat. Er ist jedoch noch in der Annahme, dass sie nun wenigstens sein Geld haben werden. Daraufhin erzählt Gaby ihm davon, dass die Papiere zu seinem Auslandskonto dem Tornado zum Opfer fielen. Sie verspricht jedoch, Al aufzusuchen und alles Mögliche zu tun, um die Situation wieder gerade zu biegen. Bree hat durch Lee und Bob bereits einen Bauunternehmer gefunden, der ihr so bald wie möglich das Dach und die Fenster reparieren will. Doch kurze Zeit später erklärt Walter, dass er die Arbeit nicht aufnehmen kann. Wie Lee und Bob erklären, ist Walter schwul und wurde gerade von seinem Lebenspartner verlassen, was ihn schwer erschüttert. Bree beschließt sogleich, ihn zum Essen einzuladen, wo sie ihn mit Andrew verkuppeln will, um ihn wieder aufzuheitern. Susan kommt von einem anstrengenden Tag nach Hause und sieht, dass Bree nicht nur gekocht, sondern auch gewaschen und gebügelt und alles schön hergerichtet hat. Sie und Julie sind begeistert und beschließen, dass es doch keine so schlechte Idee sei, Bree eine Weile im Haus zu haben. Idas Nichte und Neffe holen ihre Sachen ab, sind jedoch wenig interessiert an ihrer Tante als vielmehr an ihren wertvollen Besitzstücken. Auch wollen sie Ida nicht ihren letzten Wunsch erfüllen und ihre Asche auf dem Baseballfeld ausstreuen, auf dem sie früher so erfolgreich zugange war. Also beschließt Lynette kurzerhand, die beiden auszutricksen, und sie tauscht Idas Asche in der Urne aus. Später fährt sie heimlich mit Karen zu dem Baseballfeld und streut die Asche aus, als sie vom Sicherheitsdienst entdeckt werden. Die Polizei lässt sie jedoch laufen und Lynette und Karen kommen wieder nach Hause. Lynette erklärt, dass sie es bereut, sich nie genug für Ida interessiert zu haben und hat Schuldgefühle, dass diese ihr Leben für ihre Kinder geopfert hat. Karen erwidert, dass das eben eines der Dinge sei, die einem das Leben täglich lehre. Mit Karen will es Lynette nun anders machen und sie mehr wertschätzen, weshalb sie mit ihr gemeinsam nach Hause fährt, um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Gaby taucht bei Al zu Hause auf, dort wird jedoch gerade seine Beerdigung abgehalten, denn auch Al ist verstorben. Gaby versucht heimlich über die Frau herauszufinden, wo Al seine Akten verstaut hat. Sie schleicht sich in die Garage und sucht nach den Akten, als sie versehentlich den Schalter betätigt, der das Garagentor öffnet. Alle Trauergäste sehen Gaby, die in Als Akten wühlt. Später gesteht sie Als Frau die Wahrheit, die ihr daraufhin klarmacht, dass sie alle Akten zu illegalen Auslandskonten vernichtet hat, damit Al nicht in Schwierigkeiten käme. Gaby besucht Carlos erneut im Krankenhaus und erzählt ihm davon. Doch sie will Carlos trotzdem heiraten und gemeinsam mit ihm alt werden, auch ohne das nötige Kleingeld. Als der Arzt kommt, geht sie fröhlich, woraus ersterer schließt, dass Carlos Gaby etwas verschwiegen hat – er ist blind. Carlos befürchtet, dass Gaby ihn deshalb verlassen könne und hält sich daher zurück. Bree und Orson versuchen Walter und Andrew zu verkuppeln, was Andrew zunächst gar nicht gefällt, da Walter fast doppelt so alt ist wie er. Doch er lässt sich schließlich bestechen. Julie hört das mit und erzählt ihrer Mutter davon. Beide wollen den Plan vereiteln, damit Bree noch nicht so bald ausziehen kann. Susan schafft es schließlich, Walter zu vergraulen, woraufhin Bree sie zur Rede stellt. Susan erklärt, dass sie momentan die Sicherheit und Geborgenheit von Bree brauche, da in ihrem Leben mit der Schwangerschaft und dem abwesenden Mike alles drunter und drüber gehe. Dylan erfährt, dass Adam auszieht, und ist wütend auf ihre Mutter. Beim Packen entdeckt Adam den Zettel, den Tante Lillian kurz vor ihrem Tod hinterlassen hat. Er liest ihn und ist bestürzt. Als Katherine später nach Hause kommt, macht er ihr klar, dass nicht sie ihn, sondern er sie verlasse und er nun durch den Zettel wisse, dass Katherine ihn jahrelang angelogen habe, als sie sagte, dass es nicht ihre Schuld, sondern die ihre Exmannes gewesen sei. Adam geht und Katherine verbrennt den Zettel im Kamin. Dylan hat die ganze Szene heimlich mitbekommen und geht, als das Feuer aus ist, zum Kamin, um die Einzelteile des Zettels herauszusuchen. Sie kann entziffern, was darauf zu lesen ist, und sie zeigt einen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice „Sieben Tage war es her, dass ein Tornado die Wisteria Lane verwüstet hatte und die Bewohner suchten immer noch die Bruchstücke ihres Lebens zusammen. Manche retteten wertvolle Freundschaften, andere entdeckten schillernde Geschichten, wieder andere standen vor unerwarteten Herausforderungen. Und dann gab es da ein Mädchen, das über die Wahrheit stolperte, die es so lange gesucht hatte, nur um zu wünschen, sie hätte sie nie gefunden...“ Sonstiges Karen McCluskey 's Rede an Ida Greenbergs "Grab": "Steh nicht weinend an meinem Grab, ich liege nicht dort in tiefem Schlaf. Ich bin der Wind über tosender See, ich bin der Schimmer auf frischem Schnee. Ich bin das Sonnenlicht auf reifem Feld, ich bin der Regen der vom Himmel fällt. Weine nicht an meinem Grab, ich bin nicht dort, ich bin nicht tot, ich bin nicht fort."